


Missing You

by Hotspurstannie



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Pining, tons of it, wrote some of this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspurstannie/pseuds/Hotspurstannie
Summary: Sonny realizes his feelings.
Relationships: Son Heung-min/Kevin Wimmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the longest fics i've written and i've actually really enjoyed writing. It was inspired by multiple songs, playlists and artist and a singular picture. Here's the main playlist:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6bfeTekJCfo1gCrrSIuCT1 . Enjoy.

Heung-Min sat in a chair, answering the Twitter questions. As soon as he finished the one he was answering, he went back to the post.

One immediately caught his eye: “How much do you miss Kevin Wimmer?”

He stared at it for a few seconds with a thousand thoughts flooding his mind. The first time they met, the first time they went out together, all the times they went out to dinner...he answered the question. Sonny had talked to Kev a few hours ago but he didn’t realize that he missed him...like a ton, until now.

He has been thinking about visiting him, but the schedule for him has been busy, between training, international duty and matches, he hasn’t been able to shoot him a proper visit.

After answering all the questions, Sonny left for training but the thought of Kevin lingered in his mind. Did Kevin miss him as much as he did? He just hummed and kept on training. 

Sonny got to his apartment all while thinking about Kevin. He still couldn’t get him off his mind. Had he seen the tweet? 

He opened his text messages, and decided to send him a text. Heung-Min looks at his text and decides to delete it. 

Sonny kept thinking and thinking until he actually decided to send another one. That sounded less…`yearn-y`. 

I miss you...no still too yearn-y. When can I go and visit you? I miss you...better but could be better. You wanna grab dinner? Hmm… 

While he was thinking, he saw that Kevin had sent him a message. 

Hey I saw the tweet. I miss you too. 

His face turned red. Here he was stressing out about sounding like he was yearning for him and Kevin just straight up said it. 

I can be such an idiot sometimes, he thought to himself. Why did he think he sounded like he was yearning, he’s not in love with Kevin or anything...or is he? He shrugged the question off. How could he think that Kevin is his best friend and best friend only. 

While he was thinking (again), Kev had sent him another message. 

I’m gonna be in London on Sunday, do you want to meet up?

Heung-Min freaks out. What does he say? Uh...quick think fast.

Yeah sure, see you on Sunday.

Now to freak out even more. He feels like an idiot and at the same time, he just feels so happy that he gets to see- his best friend - not anything else, again. 

He basked in his thoughts for a while and the thought of being in a relationship with Kevin popped up again. 

Damn it. Why- He took a deep breath. Shrug it off, shrug it off. But it doesn’t sound bad...agh. 

The Korean shrugged it off. But it lingered in the back of his head for the rest of the day. 

Heung-Min played some good games of Fifa for a while and then got ready for bed. 

In his dreams, he thought about the last time he saw Kev. It was in London obviously and Kevin ended up sleeping at Sonny’s house after watching some tv together. It’s been a while since then, with their schedules and distance. That moment honestly felt like spending time with a lover… well really, every moment with Kevin felt like being with a lover, in between texting, facetiming, having dinner together… you get the idea. 

Son never thought of it as “couple stuff” up until recently, he just thought having dinner together, grazing each other's face in a slightly romantic way, holding hands while walking, and then cuddling while watching movies was just “normal no homo friends” stuff. In other words...he’s in denial about having a crush on Kevin. 

The next day, he was talking to Dele and Dele had asked how Kevin was doing. Sonny told him about how they were meeting up for dinner, how he has been having consistent thoughts about a relationship with Kev, etcetera. 

The first thing Dele said to him was: “You’re in denial” Sonny raised his eyebrows. “I’m not, I'm really not, I swear.” 

He looked at Sonny “You are, you aren’t even hiding it, sorry.” 

Well, what Dele is saying is true. He sometimes didn’t even try to ‘hide’ it, and he remembers that when Kevin was on the team, people thought they were together as a couple. They were together all day, every day, even during their free days. 

Now, he was starting to realize. “Oh.”

“So, you just noticed?” 

Sonny nods. 

He truly was negligent to his thoughts sometimes, huh? It’s been a bit over three years since he’s had that thought of liking Kevin and being in a relationship with him but he always shoved it to the back of his head saying that ‘he had more important things to think about’. 

So now it’s about time he acted on it. 

With a sudden boost of confidence, Sonny grabbed his phone and texted Kevin. 

We need to talk on Sunday

Oh  
I’ve also been meaning to talk to you about something as well

Uh. Heung-Min really should’ve prepared for that answer. Well, he should’ve prepared for anything to be honest. 

Alright.

After Saturday’s win against Manchester City, Kevin had texted him like he usually does after a game of his. 

Congrats on your goal. I’m so proud of you <3

Everytime Kevin congratulated him, he wished Kev was just there with him to hug him, talk to him, dare he say kiss him. Sonny basically just wished that he was just there in the same room as him, close to him, in proximity to him.

Hell, if he could get Daniel Levy to sign him again, he would pressure him each and every day. 

Heung-Min could describe this feeling as more than yearning more than missing him. It’s as if his lover went to war and that last hug they had was their last kiss, not knowing if they’re gonna see each other again. 

It’s not just a constant feeling, it’s THAT constant feeling. He felt it everyday, a constant emptiness that he couldn’t somehow describe in coherent words, not in Korean, German or English. It was just...emptiness. 

Without him by his side. Physically.

He could describe how being with Kevin did feel though. It felt like rediscovering playing football. It felt like playing a difficult game with a satisfying result. He was with the person he loves most, apart from his parents, it’s just like rediscovering his passion. That’s how he describes being with Kevin.

But he couldn’t put a finger on how to describe the emptiness he feels. 

It’s an unwanted feeling but it won’t go away until tomorrow. 

Wait, tomorrow? Holy shit, he sees Kevin tomorrow. 

Heung-Min quickly booked it out of the stadium locker room, saying goodbye to the guys, with Reggy asking “Where are you going?” 

“Need to think about some stuff.” 

He got to his car, and just sat there for a while. Thinking about Kevin. Had the days passed this fast? It felt like just hours ago, he had put out that tweet on the Tottenham twitter page. 

Son drove home, thinking about Kevin, what was he going to say? He got home still thinking, even though he was physically exhausted.

All throughout the night, he kept the thought of Kevin in his mind. He slept happily, he was going to see the person he loves tomorrow but he was nervous as well. It felt like the night before a huge match, that he could mess up, at all.

Sonny woke up, made himself breakfast and actually spoke with Kevin for a while. It felt weird, he hadn’t felt butterflies in his stomach for a while now. Kevin had asked him about what he was thinking about when Sonny had said to him that he had been thinking a lot lately. 

“Oh uh nothing much really. Matches, bettering myself, you know. The usual.” 

“I see, don’t put too much pressure on yourself alright?” Kevin said to him. “You’re already a great player and I know how you can get when you overthink too much. Try to get those thoughts out of your head just for today.” 

Oh God, Kevin knew him so well, even if he’s lying about his thoughts. 

“Alright, just for you.” Oh. Why did he say that- 

He turned red and then Kevin answered. “Just for me.” 

Sonny stopped eating his cereal at that. “Yeah.”

He could see Kevin’s smile even though they couldn’t see each other. “Alright,” he paused. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah see you later.” He hung up and then just stared at a wall for a few long seconds. Damn. Uh. Well, he certainly didn’t expect that moment.

The rest of the day, he kept thinking even though he kept Kevin’s word in his mind.

“Just for me.”

Why did he have to be in love with his best friend? It's like pain in the best way possible. 

Heung-Min got the thought out of his head, finally when it came time to get dressed. He picked out his best clothes like always and then did his hair. When it came to getting ready, every other thought he had in his head went away. Sometimes he thinks that if he hadn’t become a pro footballer he would be a hair stylist or a stylist in general for like a group or something. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and finally decided that the look was decent and decided to head out. Now he was nervous. As he got to the restaurant, he took in a few deep breaths. It was obviously nerve-wracking, even more so than that time period in-between the Champions League semi-final and the final. 

But he was happy, yeah, he was definitely happy, that should be the overwhelming emotion.

He shoved the nervousness to the back of his head (like always), and tried just to let the happiness take over as always. 

As soon as he finally got there, in what felt like a week, he sat there for a while. Just there. What was Kevin gonna tell him? He had no idea at all but it’s better not to think about it. 

He finally walked into the restaurant where he saw Kevin sitting down at their favorite table. It honestly felt like time stopped, he hadn’t seen him in such a long while in person. Kevin saw him and waved, smiling. 

Heung-Min sat down and they both smiled at each other like idiots. “Hey.”

“Hey there. Long time so see right?”

“Definitely.” 

They dine and catch up more than what they talked through text and calls, just enjoying each other's presence. Kevin talked about wanting to play some games, training and sometimes wishing he could be back at Tottenham with him. Heung-Min talked to him about pretty much the same things, talked about the new signings and how happy he was to be top of the league.

After dinner, they decided to go on a walk.

“So, what did you wanna tell me?” Wimmer looked at him. 

Uh oh. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking a lot, about our friendship,” he took a deep breath “and I want to be more than that. More than friends.”

Heung-Min stared at him, waiting for a reaction, some words. 

All he saw was a look of shock. “Uh, you know what, nevermind, I’m sorry-” 

“No, no. I actually wanted to tell you that as well. I’ve been meaning to tell you about my feelings for the longest time but i never found the right time. My feelings for you are strong Sonny, stronger than anything. All those times I said ‘I miss you’ or those dumb little ‘I love you’s , I meant them.” 

Was he dreaming? Is he even awake? 

“Can I kiss you? Like right now?” Sonny asked, suddenly. 

“What do you think the answer is? Of course you can-” 

He grabbed his face before Kev could even finish and kissed him. 

When they broke apart, they just...smiled.

They both have been waiting for this moment ever since they realized their feelings. Heung-Min was worried for nothing. He finally knew that Kevin felt the same. They shared the same feelings.

It felt better than winning any game, any award, any trophy. And that’s all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - yoontheavenger


End file.
